


Villainous Affair 2

by MCxRevi3ws



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCxRevi3ws/pseuds/MCxRevi3ws
Summary: Will Neo Cortex ever find a loyal lover?





	Villainous Affair 2

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think about it in the comments

As Dingodile Prepared to get wild with Ripper Roo, he takes the lubricant out of the draw. Ripper Roo laughs hysterically as he puts it on then suddenly Neo Cortex walks in and shouts “Dingo Not you too how could you?”. Dingodile shouts “Dingo want to play” then storms out as Ripper Roo continued laughing. Cortex screams “Get out you reject” as he pushes the out of control Ripper Roo out. Cortex whispers to himself “Will They ever learn?”


End file.
